The Scholar and The Idol
by Sabreyt
Summary: An Artist and Musical Prodigy was transferred schools and wants to complete her mother's dream. A girl who was born into a Idol life and has a natural angelic vocals, wants to know why she was born to just sing. They have a faithful encounter that might create an amazing musical duo! Will Ruby's life change and will Weiss see the real reason of music? Cover: amipiai of Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Transferring Schools is a Pain

 **3 Days ago***

"Ruby Rose you are a bright pupil but, I'm afraid that was you're last strike!" A woman said.

"BUT! Headmistress Sylvia they were the ones that started it they've been trying to kick me out of school since I got here please. I need to get a scholar ship, you know my condition!" Ruby pleaded to the woman.

"Ruby I know, that is why I'm transferring you to Beacon Academy the school is much better for your arts and music courses. I know the Headmaster and he said, he looked at your Grades and condition. He'll take you in and after you graduate you'll have a Full Scholarship paid for you." Sylvia pronounced looking at the girl with tears almost visible in her eyes.

"Really I'm a freshman and it's already a whole semester in. I won't know anybody!" Ruby questioned.

"I'm Sorry, Ruby that's how it is. I can't bend the rules for you all the time. You'll be sent to school there on Monday Next week. I paid for your stuff to be transferred to your new apartment." Sylvia said.

"Okay Sylvia I'll miss you!" Ruby said as she bear hugged the woman in-front of her.

"Ruby it's okay get off me now… Air… I NEED AIR!" The woman said as she wacked the girl on the head.

"Bye Sylvia!" Ruby ran out the room and in the corner of her eye she saw Cinder's group laughing it up because of their accomplishment.

 **4 Days Later***

' _Okay Ruby remember to keep your cool. Introduce yourself like normal people. Breathe in… Breathe out…'_ Ruby thought as she was walking to school. 'Okay let's practice.' She thought. "Hello my name is Ruby Rose I'm 17 years old I like dogs and my hobby is drawing and playing guitar. I also dabble in piano! I hope to have a nice year with everyone." Ruby rehearsed out loud.

 **A few blocks later***

Ruby made it to the school and walked through the halls. She was 2 hours early because she wanted to explore the school and talk with the Headmaster. She managed to find the Headmaster's office and knocked, and it had no answer. She knocked again and no one answered. She slid open the door and found the room was empty. She looked around and saw a lot of medals and awards. There was a wall of Trophies. She stopped looking around and sat down on a Green chair. Ruby flipped her bag forward and it landed on her lap. She looked through her bag and found her Manuscript Papers. "Bingo!" Ruby said out loud.

Ruby took out her guitar and strummed it a few times and made sure it was in tune. After a few minutes had passed she wrote down a few notes and played the 46 measures she had made for her song. She erased 4 notes and replaced them. She put the next lyrics she intended and played the song again. "Perfect! Man I wish Yang and Dad were here why do they have to live up in Beijing China?" Ruby questioned herself.

"Miss Rose that was an excellent piece what is it called?" A man coming out of a room in the back. A woman also came out following behind the man.

"WHAAA!" Ruby threw her book and pencil in the air. "Don't scare me like that. Thank you, it's called Red Like Roses. And who are you?"

The man laughed, "I'm The Headmaster of Beacon. You can call me Professor Ozpin though."

"Oh okay Professor but, may you tell me why you came out of a wall… with a womaOHHMYYGOODNESS!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter young lady." The woman stopped the little red from continuing her train of thought.

"Miss Rose, I was in there to evaluate you on your performance. Sylvia told me you excel in Music and the Arts and have advanced grades in all required classes. You pass by the way. Instead of wasting your time and complaining like most girls do, you waited and even made this a very useful time for yourself as well." Ozpin went on.

"Oh thank you! So, you've heard off my situation right? Sylvia told me that you read about my predicament." Ruby told Ozpin.

"Oh I know about it, don't worry all your household expenses will be paid for, by the school but, we will not pay for food and clothes. We will stop paying for the expenses after your 2nd year in Beacon Academy." Ozpin declared to the girl getting ready to burst to the news.

"Thank you that's all I need, I used to work 2 jobs in the weekend and week day nights! It's all good to me I'll have more time for my hobbies!" Ruby squealed. "Will I have someone show me around or will I just look around. Either is fine for me by the way."

"Oh she'll be here any minute." Ozpin said right before a knock was heard. "Or she is here right now."

Ozpin opened the door and a girl with White hair and a very pale complexion was waiting on the other side of the door. "Good Morning Professor Ozpin. Is she the one I need to show around?"

"Yes, Weiss she's the one and please treat her nicely and remember to show her where all her classes are. Here is a copy of her schedule." Ozpin greeted the girl and gave her a piece of paper. "Okay, Ruby this is Weiss Schnee she is the daughter of Schnee Record Labels and she is also, a scholar and takes the same courses as you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Weiss as you know already and would you like my tour to start?" Weiss asked with a very polite tone.

"Sure… Let's go." Ruby was responding already half way through the door. Weiss followed.

As Weiss was giving her tour on their second class room they passed Weiss stopped and it signaled Ruby that she need to stop too, "Okay, Ruby Rose. After this tour remember to avoid me, I don't want your nothing attitude or your bad performances either. Ozpin told me you excel in Music and School but, I highly doubt someone like you is actually as good as he said you were."

Ruby was speechless and nodded at the girl. _'I should have known she would have been like this. She is an idol of course she would act like this.'_ Ruby walked along and followed Weiss till it was the end of the tour. At the end she waved good bye as she walked away and Ruby went to her 1st period class. She sat down at the chair that looked to be no one was seating in and placed her bag down. She laid her head and waited for the bell to ring. Ruby sat up and grabbed her bag and waited at the door for the teacher.

The teacher finally came along and greeted Ruby. She walked into the class and got the students attention and she motioned for Ruby to come in. Ruby walked into the room again and saw that Weiss was sitting in the chair that she just got up from. "Okay class, this is Ruby Rose and she would like to introduce herself."

Ruby nodded and began her speech, "Hello. My name is Ruby Rose and my hobbies are drawing, playing music and also making music. My favorite of all is Piano and Guitar though. I'm also, 17 and I like strawberries and the color red." Ruby finished.

Ruby finished up and the class started to murmur and a few boys were heard by Ruby and the teacher. The boys were saying, "Damn Dylan she is smoking!" "Wonder if she's a whore?" "You think she's single." "Bro, the question is are her breast real?"

Now the last one made Ruby wonder _'Why would he say that I'm a C cup I think that I have an average breast size for my age'_

"Enough class you may take your seat next to uhh… Let's see… Ahh there we go. Take a seat next to Weiss Schnee. Weiss may you please raise your hand?" The teacher said and Weiss complied.

Ruby walked over and sat down, "I'm really sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to seat here if you want I could ask her to let me change seats because of vision problems?"

"It's okay dolt. Just don't talk to me a lot." Weiss responded back.

The periods went on and it was the last one. The one that Ruby was most excited for. It was Music class. Ruby walked in and saw that student were in their chairs and Weiss and her group were talking about. The bell rang and the teacher made Ruby introduce herself for the billionth time. "Okay Miss Rose, can you show us pieces on the Piano?" The music instructor said.

Ruby was surprised by this and she sat down and cracked her knuckles. She opened the piano's key casing and took a deep breath. She started to play _All of Me by John Legend_. She started to sing along with it.

 **What would I be without**

 **Your smart mouth**

 **Drawing me in, and you**

 **Kicking me out**

"She good"

 **Got my head spinning,**

 **No kidding, I can't pin**

 **You down**

"No, Kidding though"

 **What's going on in that**

 **Beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical**

 **Mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**

 **But I'll be alriiiight**

 **My heads water but, I'm breathing fine**

Ruby then quickly transitioned to _Sorry Seems to be The Hardest Word by Elton John_

"Damn that transition though"

 **What have I got to do to make you love me**

 **What do I got to do to make you care**

 **What do I do when lightning strikes me**

 **And I wake to find that you're not there**

"Her vocals are amazing is she an Idol?"

 **What have I got to do to make you want me**

 **What have I got to do to be heard**

Ruby again transitioning to a different song, this time something upbeat _Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars_

 **Dup**

 **Dup Rupt Tup**

 **Dup Rupt Tup**

 **Tum Dum Dum x2**

 **This hit**

 **That Ice Cold**

 **Michelle Pfeiffer**

 **That white gold**

 **This one, for them hood girls**

 **Them Good Girls Straight Masterpieces**

Ruby went on and quickly played arpeggios at the end to make it more dramatic. She stood up then did a curtsy bow.

The whole class went wild and started cheering her name. Weiss was speechless she called the girl out and the girl she called out was even better at playing than she was and to top it off she had a beautiful voice. _'I feel like such a jerk right now…_ ' is all Weiss could think about. _'I have to apologize to her. I will not forgive my rudeness.'_

"Miss Rose that was an excellent performance who taught you how to play and sing like that? How in the world did you come up with those transitions on the fly?" The Music Instructor kept rapid firing Ruby with questions.

"I'm actually self-taught, I learned how to play Piano, Guitar, Violin, every single woodwind and all brass instruments. My mom taught me how to sing when I was little, and lastly I LOVE TO MAKE MY OWN SONGS!" Ruby basically yelling the last sentence.

"Okay Miss Rose sorry, I keep putting you on the spotlight but, can we hear one of your pieces. If you wouldn't like. I may be a teacher but, the woman named Reigna Myles is not heartless." Mrs. Myles told Ruby.

"I'm fine with it Mrs. Myles but, if you want to hear it let me tune for a little and it will only take 10 seconds promise." Ruby quickly took Crescent Rose her black and red guitar out of its case.

After about 6 seconds Ruby sat herself on the piano's stool and placed her back towards the keys. She began to play and switched between notes. **{BTW Guys all the songs Ruby makes are Jeff Williams'. Also this one she's presenting is going to be Red Like Roses Part 1}**

After about 15 seconds of a melody Ruby began to make the chorus.

 **Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh – 10 seconds**

 **Red like roses fills my head and brings me to the place you rest**

 **White is cold and always yearning burdened by the royal test**

 **Black the beast descends from shadows**

 **Yellow beauty burns…**

 **GOOOLLDDD**

Ruby began to strum the second melody and in the middle of it she flicks her guitar in the air, with it landing behind her and she twirls in her seat placing her hands on the piano keys. The tempo began to speed up and her accents and dynamics were becoming very dramatic giving everyone the chills even Weiss.

Ruby's Tempo slowed down for a few measures again and she stopped playing for two measures and began to play chords on the piano and grabbed a pen from her breast pocket and played the melody on the piano while dissolving the beat with the taps of the pen.

Everything went silent and Ruby began to breathe heavily. Everyone got up from their chair and gathered around Ruby. Ruby talked to them and began to pack up because Mrs. Myles used up all the time of the class on Ruby. Ruby looked at the time and the bell actually rang 12 minutes ago and she told everyone that she had some business to attend to. Ruby ran out of the class and a few seconds later Weiss got up and tailed her.

Ruby was surprisingly fast and she ran a few blocks over to a Ferrell's Grocery Store and she walked in. Weiss followed her and watched as Ruby walked into an isle with a little push cart. She put 3 packages of what seemed like 12 cup a noodles packs in each package. Weiss was confused because why would she just buy that. Ruby then proceeded to walk to the cashier and they seemed to know each other and laughed. After Ruby walked out Weiss still followed her and before she knew it she found herself in a bad looking neighborhood. Ruby was about to walk in her small home when she heard a scream.

Weiss was being mugged, "Okay I know who you are. Give me $100,000 and I'll let you live another day!"

The man had the knife at Weiss' neck and Weiss was scared that tears started to roll down her eyes, "I'm sorry but, I don't have that much money. I-I don't hold that much." Weiss was on the brink off an injury or even worse.

"Okay then you'll pay with your body!" The man in ragged clothes yelled at her.

Then a gentle tap hit him on the back. He turned around and jabbed the knife at the person behind him but, luckily for Ruby the knife didn't go through her, just a slice near her collarbone, "Ouch." Ruby yelled holding in the pain.

Ruby lifted the man's arm up into the air and jabbed her finger into the man's neck crevice, making him unconscious. Ruby's pain became unbarring and she started to feel dizzy but, she dealt with it. Weiss was still in shock and called one of her father's chauffer to come to her location immediately. Ruby walked in her house blood still dripping down her neck. Before she could close the door Weiss put her foot between the door and its frame.

"Ruby your hurt please let me help! I'm sorry for following you! Please before something serious really does happen to you you're bleeding profusely! My dad's employee's coming!" Weiss was screaming at the girl.

"Oh hi! Weiss when did you ge-he-hee…" Ruby fell backwards and Weiss grabbed her arm. Ruby was sweating a steam bath.

Weiss touched her head and it was burning up. She was getting worried for the girl she threatened but, for some reason cared for. Soon after the chauffer came and looked at the girl in Weiss' arms, "Weiss! What happened! Never mind put, her in the limo. Tell me what happened on our ride to your dad's Medical Center." The Chauffer talked in a worried manner.

"Herald! I didn't mean too! She was entrancing then I followed her and then this man tried to mug me with a knife then she saved me!" Weiss was yelling tears dripping from her face.

"Weiss where is the man bring him in the car and tie him up. Where is the knife that he used?" Herald began to command and question.

Weiss tied the man up next to Herald and he inspected the knife and gasped, "Weiss we need to hurry if we don't that girl is not going to make it!" Herald yelled and stepped on the gas.

Weiss was now holding the girl that she trashed talk to and hoping she lives. Why is she filling this way? Is it because of her skill?

The car came to a halt and Herald told Weiss, "Tell the doctors that to treat her with 378-Terra Anti-Biotics." Heralds screamed while calling the Police department.

Weiss shoulder carried Ruby dragging her along the floor. The Doctors came to Weiss right away and she told them what Herald told her. The Doctors eyes widened and they put her on a gurney. They injected some blue liquid into her wound. Weiss didn't know what to do. A few hours later the doctors came up to her and asked, "Ms. Schnee would you like to visit her?" she nodded and followed the doctor.

When Weiss and the doctor walked in they saw Ruby writing stuff on a piece of paper, "Ms. Rose you shouldn't be moving!" The doctor yelled trying to get Ruby to lay back down.

"Just give me 3 minutes when I was asleep I found a good melody." Ruby was slapping the doctor's hand away from her currently writing one.

The doctor sighed and the doctor told Weiss that if they need help call for a nurse. Weiss nodded and after the doctor closed the door Weiss began to tear up, "What's wrong Weiss?" The red head tilting her head to the right.

"Don't what's wrong me I almost got you killed and I was so mean to you. Why would you save me?" Weiss questioned tears still going down her face.

"Weiss… My mom told me that some people put a glass face to hide their secrets and if people are in need of help even if you don't like them you need to help them. I repeat Weiss none of this was your fault it was my decision." Ruby said while unpeeling an orange.

"But, I followed you…" Weiss tears began to dry up.

"I knew you were following me. Candice at the Grocery Store told me that you were tailing me with a mobile cart on your head." Ruby said laughing as she put an orange in her mouth.

"Ruby… I'll grant you a single wish. Tell me what you wan-" Before Weiss could finish Ruby shoved an orange in Weiss' mouth.

"Okay… I want you to become my BFF!" Ruby announced.

"Is that IT!" Weiss was shocked in hearing the girl's response.

"Yup." Ruby said while putting another orange in her mouth.

Before anymore conversations were started again, a man with a white suit opened the door and greeted them both, "Hello Miss, I am Walter Schnee of the Schnee Record Labels. SRL for short, I heard here that you saved my daughter from a very deadly poison that could have killed her once it entered her body. I owe you a very big favor." The man said while shaking Ruby's free hand.

"It's fine… All I want is for Weiss to acknowledge me because we got off to a bad start so… I want to be friends!" Ruby said as she was wiping off the citrus' juice off her fingers.

Walter nodded and looked at Weiss, "Weiss your Song Writer gave up… He said, he wasn't getting paid enough and told me that your themes for albums are absolutely impossible. We only need one more song or do you want to cut it short?" The man said.

Weiss thought about it but, her thinking was interrupted by Ruby, "What's the theme?" The girl said while picking up a strawberry.

"Reflections." Walter responded.

"Oh. My. Goodness. I'm almost done with a song that deals with Mirrors!" Ruby said with joy very obvious in her voice.

"Ohh… And where is this song?" Walter replied.

"I don't have it. It's in my school bag but, I can play it for you. Is there a piano here in this hospital?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but it is on a stage in the cafeteria. Will you perform it to us all?" Walter asked.

"I will." Ruby hopped up from the bed and ran off.

The Father and Daughter looked at each other's faces and walked out to go to the cafeteria. While Ruby was running through trying to find the cafeteria then she heard a simplified version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. She followed it and found a little girl playing on it.

"Hello little girl. That was a really nice version you played there." Ruby said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you miss. Would you like to play it too? I can show you." The little girl said.

"It's fine I know how to play it. Want 'a hear a different version of it?" Ruby asked the girl.

"Uh-huh." The girl responded with a grin.

Ruby cracked all her fingers and she began to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star by Wolfgang Mozart_. Ruby started off with it sounding simple and then she started doing crescendos, decrescendos, accents, and dynamics. It made the piece even more dramatic and everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at Ruby. Weiss and her father got there not to long after she started and Weiss was really impressed how she made a simple song so complicated. Even Mr. Schnee was thinking if the girl was already hired by an agency.

After Ruby ended the piece with a few chords she improvised, everyone began clapping. Ruby then saw Weiss and her father at the door and she asked, "So can I get a Mic so I can sing it Mr. Shee? No, Sceee?"

"It's Schnee and can someone get her a mic?" The man laughed at the girl's innocence.

Some one set up the mic and Ruby cracked her knuckles and she cracked her head and everyone in the hospital was basically in the cafeteria trying to listen to Ruby. Ruby began and she started with easy chords.

 **Mirrooor**

 **Tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**

Ruby began to play more dramatic but, whilst speeding up the tempo.

 **Mirror**

 **Tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**

 **Mirror**

 **What's Inside me?**

 **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

Ruby started playing a contrary motion scale.

Ruby started to make the chorus.

After the chorus part was done Ruby's tempo began to speed up again.

 **Mirror, Mirror, What's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I see**

 **I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?**

 **Mirror Mirror**

 **Tell me something**

 **Who's the loneliest of all?**

 **I'm the loneliest of alllll**

Everyone began to clap and Weiss and her father were in shock of how a high school student managed to play that and was impressed that she was even able to create the piece and lyrics. Ruby bowed and ran down over to Weiss, "So what did you guys think?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby is it alright if I hire you to become Weiss' Permanent songwriter, I know I'm pushi-" Walter was cut off by Ruby squealing and hugging Weiss.

"Of course I would. Not only did I get to make my first BFF, I also am getting partnered with her now. This is the best day ever!" Ruby screamed.

Before Ruby ran to her room again Weiss grabbed her, "Father if she will work with me can she also, live with us. She lives in a very bad neighborhood and-" Weiss was saying but, her father agreed.

"Anything for my little girl Weiss. I'll have people pack your things and put them at our home! Hope to have a nice business with you Ruby Rose. Sorry but, I have to go now one of our clients is being a bit disruptive." Walter said as he walked away.

"WEISS! WE ARE OFFICIALLY BFFs!" Ruby bear hugged Weiss and she let it happen. Ruby let go and she said, "Weiss it's been a long day… I'm gonna go chu bed alright?" The girl yawning her sentence out.

 **A/N : Guys I know I have another story to write but, I'm writing this for fun and will update this weekly because writers block's a bitch. And also, they aren't lesbians yet that is in later chapters my GF is really getting me into White Rose Fan Fictions and I'm loving it! Because this is, I'm going to be making this a story that clears up my writers block and also, If people want me to keep this going I'll try to make this my daily story. I may need some help with the romance and I think my pacing was stupidly fast in this chapter. It's pretty dumb but, yah! Give me questions and also please don't be afraid to criticize me. What makes us writers write better is when people are telling us what is good and bad. When you tell me something sucks it may break my heart reading it but, it will help me out in the long run! Also, the Rating might change cause of Citrusy Fruity Scenes! Lol, I'm such a perv but, Lemon scenes are fun to right especially when I'm talking to *I'll just give my GF a Pen Name*** _ **Sabre_na. I love being in her room and saying my lemon scenes out loud. It's so cringey that it's funny.**_

 _ **Remember to Leave a Review and give me some Questions!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Study Buddies

"Ruby! Stop running around the house!" Weiss screamed while walking out of one of the living rooms.

"Sorry but you said, 'We'll be living in your house.' THIS IS NO HOUSE! This is a mansion!" Ruby's excitement was plastered on her face.

"Really this one is our smallest house." Weiss asked and Ruby's mouth gaped and dropped to the ground.

Ruby was about to say something till a woman walked up to them, "Weiss, I didn't know you were bringing home a friend. Did you ask your father?"

"Mother! Oh you scared me. She isn't umm… She…" Weiss was cut off by Ruby.

"I'm actually going to be living here. hired me to be Weiss' music composer." Ruby smiling which made Mrs. Schnee to smile.

"Oh… You must be very talented then if he hired you! It's pronounced Schnee by the way." Weiss' mother giggled the last bit out.

"Scee, Schnee same difference!" Ruby laughing the sentence out. "Where is the bathroom is?"

"It's in the left corridor 4th door." Weiss' mother informed and Ruby ran and turned right. "Left! MISS ROSE!" Ruby ran the opposite way.

"Mom before you say anything!" Weiss' trying to explain but, her mother had a Cheshire grin.

"I didn't think you would bring her here and you know. Seduce her would you!" Weiss' mother snickered.

"Mom!" Weiss yelled

"I knew you found out you were lesbian 2 years ago, but you can't just find low talent peasants but I have to admit she has the looks. Maybe that's why your father let her live her and eVEN hired HER!" She snickered again.

"Mom! We'll talk about this later! So, can we plea…" Weiss was stopped by a piano playing in the background.

Weiss and her mother looked around and followed the melody. When they got to the door, Ruby hasn't noticed the two. Ruby was swiftly playing Under The Dreaming Cherry Tree by Eri Kiyama. / **/A.N. Great piece of music if you haven't heard it yet. Please check it out it is absolutely brilliant. Also, it is a really easy piece to play and if you add your own tone to it, it can sound more comeplex./**

Ruby fingers elegantly walking across the keyboard as she hummed with the tune she played. Ruby's leg jittering maybe because she found the piano and not the bathroom. After many measures Ruby ended with a couple cords and the sweet vibration disappeared into the silent acoustic room. Weiss' mother's eyes were wide and a small tear graced her face, "W-well Weiss maybe she has great talent, she's a- *ahem* a keeper."

Ruby looked up and saw the pair and waved at them, "I couldn't find the bathroom but, I found this beautiful white piano. No ones' played it in a while there was some dust in the piano and it's not out of tune yet…"

"Yes, Miss Rose my mother was the only one who played the piano she passed just 4 months ago…" Mrs. Schnee gave her a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Ruby said

"It's okay dear… I have question."

"Sure, go on!" Ruby's depression was wiped of her voice.

"Can you please teach Weiss to play any instrument? I'll let her choose but, if you don't mind."

"M-m-m-m-mom what are you doing? I'm a singer not, a musician!" Weiss screeched.

"Of course but, can we start tomorrow it's been a loooooonng day. I got stabbed, moved houses, preformed about 6 times today. So, Weiss I'll give you that time to choose which instrument." Ruby yawned.

 **/ hey guys. a just got a light concussion . im still a little dizzy and my headhurs so if I even finish this great. Hope futre me remembers. Ill explain when I feel better later in the story./**

 **/OKAY guys I read the authors note and the grammar and I think concussions make you type like a dumb ass! It makes me laugh reading it so I won't change it. Okay I'll explain though I was in my a track meeting at my school and I was doing the hurdles and the 2** **nd** **to last hurdle I jumped a little too low and tripped on it and head butted the last hurdle! I'm okay now and I injured myself Feb. 25, story was supposed to so let's get into the story. xD/**

 **Next Morning**

"Owahh." Ruby yawned out while stretching in one of the guest room. "Oh. I forgot I'm living in Weiss' house now. Well it's still 5: am there's no rush, school starts at like 8-ish anyway. I'll just finish writing Weiss' song while I wait for her to wake up."

Ruby dressed into the Beacon Uniform and walked out of the room. She strolled around and met a few of the maids and butlers. She helped the gardener plant the new batch of roses and even gave her one. After a talking to the chef she went to the music room. She walked in and closed the door and found out the room is sound proof which was a +1 for her. After a few playthroughs later she finished the last part of the song. She met the chef again and he was getting ready to prepare to cook breakfast and Ruby went to talk to him, "Can I help you Eric, with the breakfast I mean…"

"Why of course, with your knowledge with culinary arts. Of course you can. Can you make the Kopi Luwak coffee for Madam Schnee and the Mocha Latte for Miss Weiss for me? A bit more of whip cream for Weiss and none for Madam. When you're done can you make English Bread Muffin for Weiss and a French Toast for Madam."

"Okay, but don't rich people eat like fish eggs and golden muffins for breakfast!" Ruby was honestly surprised about the everyday like breakfast. "Okay maybe the Kopi Coffee makes up for it but, really…"

"You're a silly young lady… Miss Rose just because they have money doesn't mean they have to eat the most expensive things. They eat like you and me…" Eric said while holding in a laugh.

"Oh. Okay I'll get right on it!" Ruby quickly made the food and brewed the coffee. While doing so Eric put his chef toque on her head.

"Okay! Great job Rose! Go serve our sleepy heads." Eric said with a gentle grin on his face.

Ruby walked out and Weiss' mother and Weiss rubbed their eyes again and again while looking at Ruby, "So is there something wrong? Did I mess up your food? I really tried maybe the bread's to golden brown? Or is it…"

"Ruby no. It's not that me and my daughter didn't expect you to serve us today. Thank you though. What time did you wake up by the way? It's still pretty early." Weiss' Mother explained.

"Oh I woke up 2 hours ago. Early we have like an hour to get to school. Oh by the way Weiss' I finished your song! Also, I did this so, I don't feel like a freeloader." Ruby responded.

"Ruby listen you already did more work than me, my dad, and mom combined. So, please don't push yourself. Also, I gave myself a few hours in the onsen and thought of the instrument I'm going to use! I want to play a piano. Is that oka..?"

"Of course Weiss! I'm glad you picked that! One of my favorites, we'll start after school in the music room." Ruby practically squealed.

"Music Room?" Mother and Daughter said in unison.

"Yah the one, with the piano. The one from yesterday. Duh…" Ruby in a matter a factly tone.

"Oh. Okay let me get dressed and Herald will drive us there." Weiss told Ruby who proceeded to nod and left the room to let the two eat.

 **THE END  
A/N: I'm sorry this ending is pretty shit. Don't worry though I feel so much better. Sorry for forgetting this story but, I am very happy to see that this story on it's first chapter already has half the followers to my OC story! Really I am very grateful for your time reading. Good Night or Good Morning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Learning Curve

 **A/N: There will be a couple time skips because nothing interesting really happens but, just know that throughout these time skips Ruby has only been sleeping for 3-4 hours**

"Ruby, can you learn Weiss' songs for a concert. I'll explain in a later date. I got to go to a meeting so, please accept this. For Weiss' sake it will be her first concert, the music sheets are on my desk. Good bye, if you don't want to tell me at a later date. Good bye!" Mr. Schnee said as he ran out the house going into the white limo.

'Umm okay that was weird' Ruby thought to herself. I guess I should just skim through the music, I'll learn them later.

 **Few Hours Later**

'I should go to sleep it's getting late. These songs and rhythm are all weird but, I think I can do it. If it's Weiss first live concert I got to try my best.' Ruby thought to herself.

 **Morning**

"Is it already morning" Ruby though to herself. She walks into the bathroom to clean up and finds bags under her eyes. "Oops. I hope there is some concealer here. Oh there it is, I'll be borrowing this for a little."

 **4 Days Later**

"Weiss you're doing it again." Ruby whined at the idol.

"I'm sorry, these double jointed fingers just lock up!" Weiss plopped her head on the piano keys

"Weiss you'll have it in no time! Muscle Memory will help with that!" I told Weiss trying to cheer her up.

Weiss smiled and placed her fingers where Ruby told her to, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Hahaha, Weiss move both your hands a key to the left." I laughed almost tearing.

 ***Ba dump***

"Ruby you alright?" Weiss asked me.

"Y-yes, I just need to go to- to-to the bathroom… Yah the bathroom!" I ran away as soon as I can.

I slammed the door to the bathroom. There was a huge pain in my heart and my head hurt. I couldn't think straight I almost don't even remember my name. I splash water on my face and the makeup on my face started to smear. I wipe my face and unlock the door, but soon after my body locks up and everything went dark.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed after her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A familiar muffled yell was heard.

"Who are you? Wait… What are you…" The voices were gone and it all turned black.

Darkness covered everything, there was nothing here. Ruby was alone, she was always alone. "Ruby, don't think like that." A soft voice was heard through the darkness.

"B-b-but Moooooommy, I'm weird people wouldn't want to be friends with me." A little girl in red and a woman on a hospital bed sat in front of Ruby.

"No… Please not again. Stop!" Ruby was saying but, the people in front of her couldn't hear or see her. "Please… Not again…" Ruby started tearing, and the tearing evolved into balling. Again everything went black Ruby knew what was going to happen it happened so many times.

"MOMMY! Please don't leave me!" The little girl in red started crying.

"oh, ruby you know I won't leave you. I'll just be sleeping for a very long time. remember never look back, you can become a star someday. mommy loves you very much and make your goal come true. especially how mommy taught y-you…"The woman went limp and Ruby's crying was the only thing heard.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please wake up! Don't Sleep YET! Please I want to show you the new song I learned on the piano! I want t-t-to talk to you more! I love you, so please don't leave me…" Ruby started hiccing and balling.

Ruby was hugged by three people and they both comforted her. Everything went black again, "I didn't want to see it again. Mom I hope you see me playing right now."

Ruby started to wake up and she heard voices. "Why did she pass out like that?! Huh, Bitch!"

"I don't know I was surprised when she just collapsed on me too."

"Guys just relax. Yang you know why this might have happened. Plus, your guys' yelling woke her up."

"Yah, Yang let's calm down. Ruby's a strong girl since she was little remember?"

"Where am I? Yang, Dad, Blake what are you guys doing here?" Ruby mumbled out.

"RUBY!" Yang bear hugged Ruby.

"Yang, AIR PLES!" Ruby said pounding on Yang's back.

"Oh sorry Rubes. Glad your back to the realm of the waking!" Yang let go and started to smile. "Dad talked to Ozpin about where you live, but he said you moved in with that bitch."

"Language Yaang~ She is not a-a-a female dog! She is my friend, my BEST FRIEND!" Ruby stood up and hugged Weiss.

Weiss began to blush. In her mind she thought 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' but said, "I'm sorry for letting Ruby stay here without any family consent."

"Oh no Weiss. I'm very happy you let my little girl stay her. If you wouldn't mind can we move in also, would remove the hassle of finding a good hotel. I was transferred here in the US on my job. So, I'll be staying here till I quit my job or get laid down."

"Ruby, how have you been? I've missed you to you know!" Blake hugged Ruby and quickly putting her down.

The door creaked open and there was Mr. Schnee, "Hello everyone! So, Ruby you learned the songs yet? Concerts in 2 days. Annnndd who are you people?" Mr. Schnee said while looking at his phone.

"Dad! So, you're the reason Ruby has been lacking sleep!?" Weiss screamed out about to scorn him.

"What are you talking about? I just told her if she could learn the piece and play for your concert. I also, told her that if she didn't want to she could tell me so I can find another guy. She accepted and told me she'll learn them in no time." He said looking at Weiss.

"He's right Weiss, I wanted to and I just lost track of time and forgot to sleep." Ruby said hugging Weiss again.

"I have to go now. You people may stay if you are related to Ruby. I am 10 minutes behind schedule now. Alyssa get the car ready!" Mr. Schnee walked out the door and screamed for his attendant.

"Well Yang, let's start unpacking into our rooms. Do we just pick the rooms without the name plate or?" Blake asked Weiss.

"Yes, pick those rooms. If you get lost, ask a maid." Weiss Responded.

"Okay, the quicker we start the earlier we get to eat!" Tai Yang grabbed Blake and Yang.

As they were walking out Ruby whispered to her father, "thanks daddy~ "

"I gotcha Ruby. Go get her…" He said before walking out.

"Soooo~ Weiss wanna get started on your lessons?" Ruby asked politely.

"I don't know Ruby… If you get too stressed we can stop immediately. Okay?" Weiss asked looking at the fidgeting Ruby.

"Okay, Lessa Go!" Ruby grabbed Weiss and ran to the Piano Room.

 **A/N : God dammit I'm getting lazy. I don't have enough time for making these. I thought I could upload immediately but, I had a Piano Recital. Then after that I had to practice for my Band Concert. Then I had to do a 250 meter sprint for track. Got second place BTW. This is all I could get for today. Hope you guys enjoyed still. RuBy LEsBo Conferimed? *Illuminati Music plays in the backround***


	4. Happy Mother Day! Part 1

**Chapter 4:** Criticisms Part 1 **(Mother's Day Special)**

 **\- 1 Day till Concert –**

"I wasn't dreaming when… Uh Hmmmhma ha?" Weiss sang but, hummed the rest because she couldn't remember the lyrics.

"Weiss~ It's, when they told me you were gone." Ruby said holding in a giggle.

Weiss let out a notable yawn. "Ruby I don't think I can do this! I can't imagine 500+ people watching me sing."

"Weiss don't worry it will be easy. If you don't want I can sing this song by myse-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"NO! I-I-I mean let's try again." Weiss practically screamed but quickly quieted down.

 **-** **10 Minutes till Concert –**

"Ruby, I-i-i-I can't do this." Weiss stuttered up storm.

"Don't worry, give me your hands." Ruby gave Weiss a warm smile. Weiss did as ordered and Ruby clasped her hands together and slapped them together, creating a loud pop in the large audience's noises.

"Ow! What was that for Ruby?" Weiss squealed out.

"It's a secret my Mom told. It makes you focus on the pain rather than the anxiety." Ruby answered with a reassuring aura.

"3,2…1" The announcer spoke and the crowd went wild.

Weiss took a deep breath and waved at the Crowd, "Hello everyone! Today I am partnering up with a good friend of mine! Ruby Rose get your butt over here!" The crowd kept screaming and the audience went wild and Ruby's ears are popping.

"Glad I could be here!" Ruby said with a warm voice and everyone was yelling compliments and some threats.

They began playing and after the 6th song it took its toll own Weiss. After that Ruby stood up and told Weiss to relax and sit down back stage. Weiss agreed because she was on the verge of collapsing. Ruby ran back to the Piano and grabbed Crescent Rose which she made sure was in tune just in case this happened. Everyone went silent and Ruby began.

I never felt

That it was wise

To wish too much

To dream too big

Would only lead To being crushed

Then I met you

You weren't afraid Of anything

You taught me how

To leave the ground

To use my wings I never thought a hero

Would ever come my way

But more than that I never thought

You'd be taken away

Now it's cold without you here

It's like winter lasts all year

But your star's still in the sky

So I won't say goodbye I don't have to say goodbye

My days of doubt

Were in the past

With you around

You helped me feel I had a place

Direction found

You showed me that

A greater dream

Can be achieved

Enough resolve

Will conquer all If we believe

The light you gave to guide me

Will never fade away

But moving forward never felt

As hard as today

Now it's cold without you here

It's like winter lasts all year

But your star's still in the sky

So I won't say goodbye

I don't have to say goodbye

Everyone was silent and Ruby was on stage out of breath. Then one person clapped then groups had a waterfall effect. Ruby posed and waved goodbye and walked of stage. When she reached there she started crying…

Weiss, Blake, Yang and her Father hugged her, "Ruby that was beautiful. When did you create that?"

"3 years after my 1st Mom's death." Ruby responded to Weiss.

"Um. First?" Weiss was confused.

"Yah, I married another girl 7 years ago." Tai Yang responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Still think you're the scum of the Earth dad." Yang said in a joking manner.

"Wait… Where is Vi!" Ruby noticed she wasn't here.

"She right over there!" Blake said while pointing at the parking lot.

"RUBY!" Victoria was yelling across the parking lot and the muscular men pushed her down.

Ruby ran up to them and Weiss scolded them and told them next time there won't be a second chance.

"RUBY!" Vi hugged Ruby and patted her bosom for dirt.

"Mom! Where were you how come you didn't come with dad?" Ruby asked

"The flight was full and they moved me to a later one. I'm sorry to worry you Rubbles (Roo-bulls)!" Vi again hugged Ruby because she has not seen her for 2 years, "I could get to her the rest of your song. Was it the song we created for Summer?"

"Yes. Yes it was. Thanks for trying to be there Vi!" Ruby said in a tone of how a daughter would act to her mother.

"Wave the people off and let's go home… Umm what Hotel did you guys choose?" Vi questioned.

"Casa de el Schnee, is where we will be living our suave vida. Was my Spanish okay Blakey?" Yang asked her 'friend'.

"Si Blonde." The raven haired woman giggled.

"Okay… Ruby let's catch up a little. Tell me everything from day one in America to right now in this living moment." The brunette was walking away with the smaller one with her.

"Um… Who was she?" Weiss spoke out in complete dumbfoundness. - not a word, now it is.

"She is Ruby's Step Mom, Best Friend, Caretaker, etcetera… She was Ruby's birth mom's Best Friend. Summer Ruby's Mom were best friends at birth with Victoria. When they graduated Beacon Summer and Victoria made a womanly pact. It was about who ever dies and has a child must take over the roll. Victoria and Summer are almost twins except Victoria is a book writer and not a musician." Yang explained and Weiss was just trying her best to swallow the information. That would be hard especially how Blake and even Tai Yang was lost in what she was saying.

"Um… What?" Was Weiss words.

"I'll explain later, let's go home and get some grub I'm starve-" Yang was cut off by Blake's wack to the head.

"Hungry, starving is a bad word for this situation." Blake turned away trying to hold in a laughter.

"Sometimes I want to kick you right in the shins."

"Bite me!"

 **/ A:N / Hey guys the incredibly busy Sabre here. I'm be more posted and updatey in just 2 more weeks. The final week and a half my teachers decided to give everyone a big middle finger at all of us and push Final Projects, Performance Group Finale, Then my friend signed me up for the talent show to play "Die in a Fire" by The Living Tombstone. God Dammit I got a lot on my shit this month wish me luck! Also, I am clear from my concussion after effects and I can write so much easier without it feeling I got shot in the right ear drum 88 times. BTW Victoria is not gonna be one of those bitch mom's I see in a lot of RWBY Au's she's gonna be Summer Rose incarnate and she is also, gonna be important for the upcoming Arc because the Introduction Arc is finale done, and one final here, I promise! Uploading Later today too! This is a two parter!**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Be kind to those that brought you to like my shit! Seriously thanks for reading my garbage!**


	5. Happy Mother Day! Part 2

**Chapter 4:** Criticism **(Part 2)**

"Mom can I tell you something?" Ruby said, looking down at her feet while they walked out to the empty parking lot.

"Anything Rubbles. Anything at all, if you even commit a murder because you didn't like someone I would defend you even if they through into prison with you." Vi spoke in a sweet motherly tone in her voice.

"I think I fell in love…"

"Ruby is it with a guy? If it is I will punch him."

"No… It's a girl…"

"Weiss…"

"W-w-what how did you know?"

"Well you hate everyone except for our family. You hug Weiss, you motivate her, and for god sake Rubbles you held her hand and didn't punch or even hurt her. BPD hits you hard but, even if you try to hide it in school or meeting people randomly Weiss is the first that you didn't ramble about hating."

"Mom… I don't know she just. It- She- Um, uh. She makes me feel happy. At first though I wanted to kick her in the knee and break off her nose but, when she apologized she felt real, not like all the jerks who want to get to me cause of my looks."

"Rubbles… I will approve of this relationship and I will help as much as I can. So now get over here." Vi grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her to the woman comfy slot in the woman's bosom.

"Thanks mom but, I don't know if she you know…"

"You don't know if she is lesbi"

"Bingo."

"I can text Yang and ask her to give Weiss question on her sexuality?"

"Mom can you do that? You don't need to though."

"Done. Yang will get back to us in minutes. Just promise me Rubbles. We still get Vi and RuRu days off on Sundays."

"Okay Mom. Love you! Okay let's wait till everyone comes back."

* * *

"Hey, Weiss…" Yang sat on a red chair in Weiss' changing room removing her make up.

"Yes, Yang?"

"Are you gay?"

A loud clank was made when Weiss dropped her mini mirror, "Um-um- uh Why?"

"Just want to know. Plus I'm not making moves on you, I'm taken by Miss Bellabooty all ready."

"Um, uh- Yes I am… Now may I please ask why you want to know?"

"Well, do you really want to know?" Weiss nodded her head and listened carefully. "Well to bad. I just want to use it against you as black mail. I could maybe even tell Ruby!" Weiss grew wide eyed when she heard these words come out of Yang's mouth.

"Please don't tell her! I beg you I don't want her to think I am after because she looks hot. She kind pretty, smart, talented, she can cook, clean, she is amazing. I don't want to break that relationship." Weiss was kneeling to Yang.

"I was just kidding Weiss, sheesh. I approve and I will try to convince Ruby that she can like you." Yang said with a Cheshire grin. "Well, I gotta go to the potty. I'll be back."

Soon after Yang left Blake entered the Room and sat down and opened her phone. "Hey Weiss."

"Huh… Yes." The snow haired girl responded with a sigh.

"Do you watch Anime?"

"Yes! Finally someone that knows anime! Wait are you one of those people who assume it is porn. I don't want to be blackmailed by you know."

"Um. No. I also hate people who think that Anime is instantly hentai, it just unravels me. Yang made fun of me for watching anime because she taught it was all just porn too. Now, she is up to date with Anime news and it is all because I made her watch Evangeline when were 11."

"Does Ruby watch anime?"

"Nope. Ruby never had enough time to watch anime. She read books learned how to play instruments and even wrote novel for a hobby. She doesn't know much movies so the only time we can get her to do anything with the family is when Victoria talks her into it."

"So… You think Ruby will think Anime is porn?"

"Pffft. Nope she doesn't even know what porn is." Blake laughed.

The door opened and Tai and Yang came in and said, "It's time to go Victoria and Ruby said their freezing waiting out for you guys."

Weiss responded with, "They could just go into the Limo it has a heater."

"Well Ruby and Vi don't know where it is."

"Okay let's go then." Weiss zipped up her makeup pouch and put it in her bag. Weiss and the rest walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Mom. Thanks for being so supportive." Ruby said as they sat shivering in the night.

"Summer would have accepted you too without a second thought. I just hope I can be as good as her." Vi said as she rubbed Ruby's hair.

"Hey, lady with the purse." A man spoke out behind them.

Victoria turned around and looked at the man. He looked scraggily and smelled like alcohol. "Yes, what could I help with?"

"How much money would you take for me to pound you in the ass?" The man said as he wiggled as he stood.

"I'm sorry but, I'm married." Vi said in a monotone voice.

"Oh come on. I bet you that piece of shit won't pleasure y—" A loud crack was heard.

Ruby punched the man repeatedly in the face, "She is married so can you please… Stop being so pessimistic."

"Okay Ruby. I think he has had enough." Vi grabbed Ruby by the arms and hugged her.

"But- But."

"Ah, Ah ah. Ruby I'd rather we not get charged for murder because of a scum like him."

"Fine."

The group started getting near the two brunettes, "So, did we miss something?" Yang spoke as she already knew what happened.

"Scum like him tried buying mom!" Ruby kicked the unconscious man as she said the last word.

 **GOD DAMMIT! I put this chapter in Document manager but, I never uploaded it! *face palm***


End file.
